


The Blind Leading the Intoxicated

by catie_writes_things



Series: praestet fides supplementum sensuum defectui [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: AU: Matt Murdock is a priest, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catie_writes_things/pseuds/catie_writes_things
Summary: Fr. Matt Murdock gives his best friend some advice.prompt - Matt, Foggy, "Are you drunk?"





	The Blind Leading the Intoxicated

When he slides the cover off the screen, the voice from the other side of the confessional is boisterous rather than penitent. It’s also one he recognizes.

“Hey, Matthew!” Foggy Nelson says, emphasizing his full name sarcastically. “Fancy not seeing you here!”

“Are you drunk?” Matt asks, already knowing the answer. He can smell the alcohol on Foggy’s breath. “You shouldn’t confess while you’re drunk.”

“What are you, my priest?” Foggy whines, slurring just a little. There’s an awkward moment of silence.

“Yes?” Matt replies. He stands, steps out of the box, and draws back the curtain on the penitent’s side. Grabbing Foggy by the arm, he hauls him to his feet. “Let’s get you home, buddy.”

“How long were you in law school?” Foggy asks as Matt helps him down the front steps of the church, the blind leading the intoxicated.

“I dropped out after the first semester,” Matt reminds him. He doubts Foggy has really forgotten. His abrupt decision to enter the seminary had been a dramatic point in their friendship, to say the least.

“Smart man,” Foggy says, clapping him on the shoulder and giving him a rough shake. “You sold your soul to God. I just sold mine to Landman and Zack.”

Matt takes out his phone and makes a call, arranging for a ride. Foggy sits on the church steps. “You took the job, then?” Matt says after he hangs up the phone.

“I’m thinking about it,” Foggy replies. He’s holding his head in his hands now, and his voice is muffled.

“Is thinking about it what’s driving you to drink?” Matt asks, sitting down next to him. “Because if that’s the case, I think you have your answer.”

Foggy scoffs. “If you had your way, I’d do nothing but charity cases for the Church.” Matt doesn’t argue that. He has, in the past, politely pointed out job opportunities of a more humanitarian nature. “Not everyone’s cut out for a vow of poverty, you know,” Foggy complains.

“Diocesan priests don’t take vows of poverty,” Matt can’t help but correct him.

Foggy laughs, leaning back on the steps behind him. “Forgive me, Father,” he says jokingly. “Canon law isn’t my specialty.”

 

 


End file.
